This invention relates generally to footwear and more particularly to an improved running shoe.
From an anatomical standpoint, a normal or flat foot differs considerably from a high-arch foot. For example, the amount of adduction (pigeon-toedness) of the front part of a normal or flat foot in relation to the rear part of the foot is typically relatively small, while the amount of adduction in a high-arch foot is much greater. The movement of the normal or flat foot during running is also substantially different than that of the high-arch foot.
However, the differences both in anatomy and movement between the flat or normal foot and the high-arch foot have not been taken into consideration in designing and marketing running shoes. Rather, running shoes have been sold merely by shoe size, with one size being sold to fit all persons having feet of that same size, irrespective of the type of foot the person may have. As a result, only a small percentage of persons buying running shoes receive a pair suitable for their particular feet. The majority of persons receive shoes which are unsuitable and which fail to lend proper support to their feet, and this oftentimes leads to severe foot and leg problems.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,137,654, 2,255,100 and 2,097,759 for footwear and associated items generally in the field of this invention.